


Perfect

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean walks down the bunker hallway,hand in hand with Cas,his eyes covered with a blindfold.Soon he is hopelessly lost. Hesuspects Cas has turned them in circlesjust to confuse him.*Cas has a surprise for Dean.**a dean/cas poem**





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts).



_ Cas, do we really have to do this? _

 

_ Quiet, Dean. Just keep going. _

 

So Dean walks down the bunker hallway,

hand in hand with Cas,

his eyes covered with a blindfold.

Soon he is hopelessly lost. He

suspects Cas has turned them in circles

just to confuse him.

 

Finally Cas pulls him into a room--

a fairly empty room by the echo

of their footsteps. When Cas tugs

off the blindfold he at first

thinks there’s something wrong

with his eyes, but then he realizes

the room is just very dark.

_ Just wait, _ Cas murmurs,

and there is a whirring, fluttering sound,

a bright light, and--

 

_ Cas! This is  _ **_awesome_ ** _! _

 

The small storage space has been

transformed

into a miniature theatre.

An old fashioned reel-to reel

projector is shining

an old black and white movie--

_ High Noon _ \--

onto the grey tiles of the wall,

an almost perfect screen.

There’s a blanket spread

on the floor, with pillows,

popcorn, a cooler, and more

blankets piled atop it.

 

_ Sam found the projector. I had _

_ to go elsewhere for the movies but-- _

Dean hears the rustle of feathers

in the semi-darkness, sees Cas shrug.

_ If this isn’t to your liking I also have-- _

 

Dean stops him with a kiss.

 

_ It’s perfect. _

_ The only thing _

_ that could make it _

_ more perfect _

_ is pie. _

 

_ Cas rolls his eyes. _

_ One, there’s nothing _

_ more perfect than _

_ perfect, Dean. _

_ And two, _

_ the pie _

_ is in the oven. _

_ It’ll be done _

_ when I have to change _

_ the reels. _

 

Dean laughs,

kisses him again.

 

_ Like I said. _

_ Perfect. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 26 | prompt: keep going


End file.
